Locked
by Seliphra
Summary: In this world everyone has a key or a lock, you wear yours over your heart, always. Whoevers key and lock match up were meant to be. 50% have keys, 50% have locks... no one knows who has what until they show it to the person they hope to unlock... Izuo, full warnings inside...
1. Locks and Keys

**Welcome to locked~! This won't be long but it's gonna be amusing for me to write and my plunnies refused to leave me alone on it... and by not long I mean 20 chapters or so?**

**Warnings: Fluff, AU, Izuo, smut, lemons, a little OOC'ness, language(fuck yeah!) and mpreg. Yeah, Mpreg. Hate that then GTFO this page, seriously.**

**And if you're gonna flame or say I write 'mediocre badfics'(you know who the fuck you are) then let me tell you, if you want to say my fics suck or are bad go look up some actually bad ones and get back to me. I'm sick of flamers and I'm at the point I want to turn off anonymous reviewers so I don't have to read the shit people say. It's hurtful and cruel to tell people they suck just because your in a bad mood or because you didn't like it or it wasn't your cup of tea or you 'felt like flaming'. If you hate my fics STOP READING THEM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I AM NOT FORCING YOU. YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE THE PAGE AT ANY TIME. But don't flame. Anon flames are deleted. Signed flames will be sent a pm asking what their definition of a 'good' fic is if mine are so bad or told to look up some actually bad fics, because trust me, while I will never claim to have the best, I know for a fact I'm not even close to the worst.**

**Ahem. Rant complete.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters. I do not own that story concept either. I do, however, own this story and if I find people publishing my shit they can expect to be reported for theft. The concepts for my fanfictions ARE mine and I will protect them. Thanks.**

* * *

In this world everyone has a key or a lock, you wear yours over your heart, always. Whoevers key and lock match up were meant to be. 50% have keys, 50% have locks... no one knows who has what until they show it to the person they hope to unlock... It's assigned at random I hear, at birth. Your parents know but your siblings don't unless you tell them. If you have a key you dominate and if you have a lock it means you're submissive. Everyone thinks I have a key… why wouldn't they though, I'm certainly strong, dominant some would say… but I have a lock and I can't change it. No one is sure why we're born with them, they're organic, part of us. You can't marry if your key and lock don't match, you can't even have sex. Not because it's not legal… well, the marriage part is, but nothing works unless you're unlocked… or unlocking someone. We can be attracted to others, sure, but they said before the locks and keys were made part of us it was chaotic… people would be with anyone and everyone, marry, divorce, marry again… divorce rates don't exist now. You still date, you wouldn't try to unlock someone you just met… you wouldn't even show them what you have. I'm not sure how keys stay hidden, but locks are pretty flat… at any rate the locks and keys simplified things. You can only be with one person in your life, the person you match with because we've been hardwired with the locks to need to be unlocked every time you get intimate. You relock afterwards, both sides.

"Hey," I call out to my boss and he nods.  
"Hey. You're early,"  
"So are you," I point out with a sigh, putting out my smoke. Tom just laughs and smiles at me.  
"Yeah, guess I am. Are we ready to head off then?" He asks with a gentle look and nod. I often contemplated seeing if Tom is it… he could be, but then he confessed to me once that he had a lock. I've never told anyone that fact, if someone tells you that it's in confidence that you won't tell anyone… except I haven't told anyone what I am either because Tom prefers women… and I like men. This day… I hope Izaya doesn't bother me on this day.

* * *

Ahh, this world is so perfect! I have every excuse to not sleep with anyone, to never get intimate. I don't know what I would do if I lived in the old system… sex was a good way to spread diseases, ones that no longer exist at that. But like this I can claim to love all of them, all my humans… and whoever my key matches is a monster… a monster like Shizuo even, but there is no way Shizuo has a lock. The thought of a man like him submissive to anyone is laughable. Of course it's obvious that I have key. I frown a little as I look down at my chest. My skin is flawless, smooth and perfect except there. The rough outline, but I can call it out any time I want. One hand on each side and concentrate… the flesh rises out, and then appears, like it's on a string. The key hangs down, it's lower than locks when it's called out… and you can move them. They separate if you call the key out, the lock is just always there… waiting for a key. I've only ever seen one lock, Kururi's. Mairu has a key like I do though, that makes me happy. I sigh and let the key sink back into me, hiding itself from view except for a little bump over my heart. I pull on my shirt for the day and smile a little. It's Wednesday, so today I'm bothering that monster… Shizuo… I'm tempted to try, to at least peek and make sure he has a key… if he had a lock after all… ah, but I'm thinking too much aren't I?

"I'm going out today Namie-chan~!" I sing, and she scowls at me. I can usually guess if people are a lock or a key, but Namie surprised me. I tried with her once you know, I figured she wouldn't be too bad if I had to with someone, but she has a key too. I nearly died laughing at that and I have to wonder about the poor bastard she unlocks. I contemplate whether to take the train or just walk, though this time of day the train is uncomfortable. Walking it is then and I can walk fast. I live just inside Shinjuku anyways, Ikebukuro isn't too far and I'm deep inside the neighborhood before I can say Dullahan~! Speaking of which apparently she hasn't got a lock or a key. Shinra says he doesn't care, he'll never love another but her but he didn't tell me what he has. No one does, people ask me to find out what others have instead sometimes though. Saves time right? You end up not dating people who have keys if you have a key and vice versa with locks.

"Kida-kun~! Oh my what a lovely friend you have here~!" I approach the blonde from behind, my arms going up, one around Masaomi and the other round his friend Mikado. I nearly laugh when I feel them both go stiff as boards.  
"I-Izaya-san, what are you doing?" Mikado asks cautiously and I have to smirk.  
"Oh~? Can't I just say hi and hope you have a nice day~?" I tease.  
"No. Now stop touching us," Kida growls. I chuckle a little, I do wish Kida was a key but he's a lock… had I known that I might have sent someone other than Saki after him since she was a lock too.

"Aw, such love Kida-kun~! Ryugamine kun here is much friendlier~" I muse with a grin. My hand moves right over his heart sending a small shiver down the boys spine. The area is very sensitive on all of us and it's considered rude to touch it intentionally but my own curiosity demands to know if he's really a lock like I pinned him for.

"G-get off me…"  
"Don't touch him!" My hands fly up innocently as I can.  
"Oops~! My bad~!" I tease, but I have what I want. A lock feels different from a key and Mikado is definitely a key.  
"See you boys tomorrow~! Ahahaha! Just kidding!" I cheer before walking off. I wonder if they've tried unlocking each other. Hmm, I wonder who I can tease now~?

"IZAAAAAAYAAAA-KUUUN. I knew I smelled you! Haven't I told you to stay the hell out of 'Bukuro?" Oh damn…  
"Shizu-chan! Why… have you? My memory is a bit hazy when you speak to me, mainly because you have nothing important to say but hey, what can you do~?" My legs are tensed, ready to spring away if I need to.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He roars, yes, Shizuo is definitely a key. I run for it, already jumping down the nearest alley as I hear him roar and chase after me. He's down here too but I know the alleys better, and soon I turn and throw a knife. He dodges of course but it cuts open his shirt and along his chest. He hisses, I know I grazed his… hang on that's not right. The skin over his heart doesn't bump out slightly over the hidden key, it sinks in and his keyhole is a very different shape from Kururi's but I hear each lock is different and as unique as the person… and only one key will ever match up.

"You're a lock!" My words stop him in his tracks and his hand moves to cover the skin that sinks in. Hell his cheeks turn red, dusting at the knowledge that I, his worst enemy knows he is a lock.  
"Ah… AHAHA! Oh Shizu-chan! You're a lock! Ahh!"  
"Shut up! Fifty percent of the world population is a lock!" He snarls and now he goes after my shirt. I let him, I don't care who the hell knows honestly. He rips my shirt from my frame and stares for a minute. I can tell he's never seen a key before, the way he looks right now.

"How the hell is that supposed to match up to a lock?" He asks suddenly and I blink than I laugh, hard.  
"You really have no idea, do you~?" I laugh harder.  
"Sh-shut up flea of course I wouldn't know!"  
"Mn, fine, I'll show you~!" Of course I don't expect my key to fit his lock, it never would. One hand each side… Shizuo's face is priceless right now. His cheeks turn red but this is considered an intimate act and I'm willing to bet he's never attempted before. The Key floats out easily, remaining right around my neck like a string is attached. I can feel it of course.

"Now then, if we were gonna do it, I'd take my key like so and pop it in like this~!" I laugh as the key enters the lock easily enough, drawing a hitched breath from him and then….

_Click. _Shizuo's face heats up more and his breathing suddenly deepens and I know why. It happened to me too and I can't understand it but… I think my key just unlocked Shizuo…

* * *

Seliphra: Well lookie there...  
Izaya: Don't tell me you're putting smut into an early chapter!  
Shizuo: Huh... hey I bottom again? I'M GETTING PREGNANT AGAIN?  
Seliphra: I made Izaya pregnant twice, I'mma make you the same, get over it Shizuo...  
Izaya: *chuckling in corner now*  
Seliphra:** So... if you hated this story you can leave now and never come back. If you liked it though I would be most honoured if you left a review! It only takes a few minutes and the nice reviews really help block the bad ones!**  
Izaya: And she'll have smut in chapter two apparently~!  
Seliphra: I promise nothing...


	2. Unlocked

**Chapter 2 already, yikes! I have opted not to turn off Anon reviews for now... I suppose more often than not the review is nice so... I can delete the flames I get.**

**To avoid confusion: We go back in time slightly to see the unlocking from Shizuo's view too and then swapping into Izaya POV.**

* * *

They day was going well enough until I sniffed that damned flea. His stench hangs in the air, always though I guess it doesn't really stink in a way either… all the same I wish he would stop coming into my city! Why can't he learn his lesson? I never notice when I leave Tom's side to track him down, not for a couple minutes anyways but he usually sits down and waits for me to return. There… a flash of tan fur and my rage goes through the metaphorical roof.

"IZAAAAAAYAAAA-KUUUN. I knew I smelled you! Haven't I told you to stay the hell out of 'Bukuro?" I growl at him and he turns, the smallest of pouts on his lips.  
"Shizu-chan! Why… have you? My memory is a bit hazy when you speak to me, mainly because you have nothing important to say but hey, what can you do~?" That bastard! How dare he! How dare he say that!

"I'm gonna kill you!" I snarl, moving faster towards him as he springs away and bolts down the nearest alleyway.  
"AARRRRGH" I roar as I run after him now, desperate to kill him once and for all. A knife flies from his hands towards me and I turn to one side, feeling the lightest knick on my chest when he stops dead, just staring.

"You're a lock!" He says suddenly and his expression is one of complete shock. Wait… I stop walking and move my hand from the mild pain I had felt to cover the skin that bumps inward and creates an almost hole in my chest. I can feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment. This is the worst… of all the people to find out that I'm a lock…

"Ah… AHAHA! Oh Shizu-chan! You're a lock! Ahh!" He's laughing… of course he'd pin me as a key, everyone does…  
"Shut up! Fifty percent of the world population is a lock!" I remind him… but now I want to know. He's seen mine, why the hell shouldn't I see his? I storm over and rip of his shirt and he lets me. He doesn't care but that would figure. The skin there is flatter than mine. Instead of moving in an indent in a sealed hole it bumps out, just three little bumps. It doesn't look like a key… but he must be since he's definitely not a lock.

"How the hell is that supposed to match up to a lock?" I ask… I mean it doesn't look like it would fit and I've never made an attempt with anyone before so it's the first time I've ever seen a key.  
"You really have no idea, do you~?" He laughs even harder now and I know he's made an attempt at unlocking someone now… I just do and the fact makes my cheeks burn more.  
"Sh-shut up flea of course I wouldn't know!"

"Mmn, fine, I'll show you~!" He chuckles and places his fingertips on either side of the bumps in his skin, his eyes heavily lidded as though he's half asleep but his brow furrowing. I can't help but stare even if this whole situation is inappropriate. You wouldn't just show your lock or key to anyone after all… it's intimate… it's part of sex and reproduction after all…

"Now then, if we were gonna do it, I'd take my key like so and pop it in like this~!" I blink and stare… it really does look like a key now but then he moves it towards my lock. Is he really seriously attempting me? There's no way… His key slides in smoothly and I feel my whole body heat up suddenly. This… we may as well be making out heavily for what this is, it's just below sex and certainly not something you do in public like this…

_Click_. The sound makes my eyes snap wide open and his do too before a wave of pleasure rolls through me. Izaya's breathing becomes deeper, like mine and I know he's feeling this too… I think… I think his key matches. And damn, does it feel good! I can feel changes happening already, hell I even get hard…

"Sh-Shizu-chan… do we m-match?" Izaya asks and I can't think long enough to answer him but I nod and a small whimper escapes me.  
"T-take it out…" I whine then and he grabs the key again. It remains separate from his body like this, almost more a part of me than him.  
"It won't come out i-it's stuck or something!"

"What do you mean stuck? Don't tell me we have to have sex or something to get it out!"  
"…we might…" I can tell he's not kidding just by the look on his face.  
"We can't have sex like this I haven't… I'm not t-taking…" I don't want to tell him I'm not on birth control… I mean why would I be? A male lock only needs it if he has a male key and I never thought for a moment this would happen like this! I thought it would be someone I liked, someone who I dated a while before letting them see and try it… that we'd be alone together in an apartment somewhere… He doesn't seem to listen to me though as he presses his lips to mine, his arms moving to my shoulders and pushing me down. I don't even struggle and my knee's hit the pavement, our lips still connected as he snakes his tongue into my mouth.

"Mmn…" My arms wrap around his neck automatically my back hitting the asphalt now, my own fears forgotten. It's only a three percent chance or something anyways… besides… he's it. We both know now so why fight this?  
"Ahh~! Shizu-chan… it feels good being in you~" Ahh… the way he says that! We're not even undressed yet…

* * *

This pleasure is insane. I can feel the key inside him, I can feel his warmth around it even though it's separate from me right now. It sends pulsating waves of pleasure through my entire body and shots of heat right into my groin and I can't think. I thought he said something right before I kissed him but who the hell cares, I can't think with this much pleasure!

"Ahh~! Shizu-chan… it feels good being in you~" Did I just say that out loud? Yes, hell if I care though, this does feel good.  
"F-fuck hurry up… m-more…" Shizuo's face is so red he could shame a tomato; it's unnaturally cute. I grin at him and press my lips to his again, my hands already working his pants off and his hands fumble with the front of mine. The waves of pleasure from being connected like we are… it's good but it's not enough… it gets us turned on and nothing more.

"I-Izaya…" Ahh… he's hard already, but then so am I. The light blush on his cheeks, the sight of my key… mine! In his lock. The whole thing makes me grin like an idiot. But the knowledge that I will be the one to dominate this monster is intoxicating. The level of control I will have… it makes my whole body tremble in anticipation. He's not even fighting back but that must be his instinct, he's naturally a submissive after all.

"Sh-Shizu-chan. Suck" I press three fingers to his lips and he blinks at me, his golden eyes hazy and confused looking.  
"W-what?" He mumbled meekly. He really is clueless, how cute!  
"Suck my finger's Shizu-chan, you need some lube… unless you want me to go in dry~?" He scowls then and takes my hand in his before sliding my fingers in his mouth. His tongue moves easily around the three digits and coats them well enough but he's not really trying either. I let him do this for a full minute before taking my fingers back and moving my hand down his body lightly, and I can see the shiver that runs through him when my fingers tease his inner thighs as his legs come apart a little.

"D-don't tease…" he mumbles finally, his eyes on my hand as I lazily rub his entrance with my middle finger before slipping it inside him. Ah! He's so tight! He would be though, everyone loses their virginity to the one they're meant to be with so naturally neither of us has ever done this before... oh he's so warm! It sends more heat to my already aching erection, my finger thrusting lightly inside him as he squirms a little.

"Does it hurt Shizu-chan?" I murmur it softly, glancing up just to make sure no one catches us like this.  
"A-ah! N-no it f-feels weird," He stammers back his gaze drifting to the side as I slide in a second finger. His whine at that really is adorable but he's getting loud.  
"Shizu-chan, quiet down or people will hear you~, and you don't want them to find you like this ne~?" One of his own hands covers his mouth at that and he begins biting his own moans back now, stifling them to grunts and heavy breathing. My ring finger joins the other two inside him now, stretching and scissoring as I thrust them inside his body, though I just want to bury my member inside him already and be done with it.

"Nng… ah!" He gasps softly, his hips rolling a little in response to my fingers brushing his prostate deep inside him. I can feel him clench around my fingers as he whimpers in pleasure and it makes me ache more… too much. I slide my fingers out and crawl between his legs, lining my erection up with his entrance.

"Nn… I-Izaya…J-just don't come inside okay?" He whimpers lightly. Hah, as if I would pull out!  
"Promise," I lie easily sliding inside him with a shiver. The heat… it's like nothing I imagined, likewise with how tight he is.

"Ahh…hah… m-move…." He gasps and my hips start thrusting, shallow at first but I seem to be hitting him right in his sweet spot too as he immediately covers his mouth, barely quieting the low moan he gives. Oh~ it's good, it's better than good! Every time I thrust it sends waves of pleasure through me and every time I hit his sweet spot he clenches slightly, tightening around my erection. His hips roll a little and this time I groan and press our lips together again, tongue sliding into his mouth to muffle both of us as I rock my hips harder into him, more grunts escaping him but they get lost and swallowed up by my mouth, stopping him from drawing attention to us, to what we're doing. We could both be arrested for this.

"Hmmn~! Mnn!" His arms lock around me and for a fleeting second I feel fear in my gut, combining with the heat and pressure building steadily in my body but it relaxes away when my spine doesn't snap and Shizuo's hips roll again, rocking slowly to meet mine. He comes first, his spine arching and his eyes rolling back in his head and his whole body tensing as the thick white liquid shoots out of him. His passage becomes so tight it triggers my own release and instinctively I thrust deep inside him before coming myself, still inside him. I could have pulled out if I had really wanted to but it's not like we're diseased or anything. Gasping I lick my lips, looking down at him, his cheeks still red and his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat. I can feel mine sticking too as I pull out though it's then I notice an odd sensation coming from my key… like I'm being sucked through it and into him somehow but then I hear another click.

"Mmn… I th-think you can t-take it out now…" He mutters weakly, his body trembling lightly still and I reach over, my right hand pulling my key easily from his lock now and returning it to my chest over my heart.  
"Hmn, that was an odd turn of events, ne Shizu-chan~?" I grin as I zip my pants up, then my jacket to help cover my key. Considering my shirt is ruined.  
"You came in me… I told you not to!" He grumbles, sitting up and trying to shift his shirt around to try and cover his lock.

"I forgot~!" Another lie but who the hell cares. There's only three days out of the whole year that male locks are fertile for after all, though it can be tracked based on hormones or triggered with fertility treatments. The likelihood that he was fertile is so non-existent it doesn't bother me.  
"Tch… next time you wear a condom…" He mumbles finally getting his ruined shirt and vest to cover the lock and then pulls his pants on. Next time huh~?  
"So we can do this again~?" I ask, grinning.  
"Tch… not in a damn alleyway…" He grumbles, stalking out though I notice a barely contained limp as he leaves. Ahh… this was a most interesting turn of events indeed.

* * *

Shizuo: Tch. Three percent... I'm pregnant aren't I?  
Seliphra: Uh. Duh. Mpreg fic.  
Izaya: Huh...  
Shinra: Hey, when am I gonna show up?  
Seliphra: It's gonna be soon Shinra, next chapter you and Celty make an appearance!  
Shinra: Ooh! Yaay!  
Izaya: Calm down,** the readers have to actually review you know or she won't write anymore**... besides Survival gets the next update...


	3. Testing

**Okay, so first person... it's really hard. Have you every written a whole story first person? I have. It's not easy. SO yeah, switching to third person now because that was how this chapter came. I will not re-write the other two chapters nor will I change this one. You have been warned the way I'm writing is changing so it shouldn't confuse anyone.**

**Also I am part of a really fun site that DESPERATELY needs members and a lot of canons are still available(in fact on the non-alternates there are only three canons taken)! It's a durarara rp forum and you can find it here: durarara-au . forumotion . com (remove the spaces)**

* * *

Shizuo frowned as he leaned back, biting the inside of his cheek lightly and swallowing hard. It had been five days since Izaya had unlocked him and he knew something was wrong. He scowled, glaring at the ceramic white bowl known as a toilet in front of him, shifting a little to get more comfortable on the hard tile floor as he bit back another wave of nausea. He knew something was wrong because he had not been sick since he was eight years old, yet here he was, fighting the urge to lose his stomach contents.

[Can't work. Sick. Sorry] He typed on his phone, sending the text to Tom. Shizuo had not missed work a day in his life, even when he had been shot. Tome had sent him home when he had seen the blonde's condition naturally, but that was beside the point. Shizuo had still shown up after all. Shizuo didn't let go of his phone, holding it loosely in his right hand so when it vibrated to signal a text he jumped a little.

[Alright. Let me know if you need anything] it read and Shizuo let himself slide sideways against the wall so that he lay on the floor. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he thought about what this could be. Well, he knew exactly what it must be; he remembered how his mother had been when she'd been pregnant with Kasuka. Shizuo had seen neither hide nor hair of Izaya since the informant had unlocked him and it was a relief not to deal with him certainly, but in a way it frightened Shizuo a little too. Izaya came into Ikebukuro four times a week usually, so something must have happened to him –that or he was plotting something again. Before this Shizuo would have hoped the bastard had met an untimely end at the hands of someone he had wronged –and there was no shortage of those- but now he hoped the man was alright. If he died now after all then Shizuo would simply have to kill him. The blonde sighed again; there was nothing else for it. He would have to ask Tom for help after all.

[Tom, this is gonna sound weird but could you come over and…] Shizuo paused his typing, frowning a little. Could he really-? He had to. [..bring a pregnancy test?] He sighed heavily as he pressed send but he knew Tom wouldn't judge him at least.

Shizuo was on the couch, lying on his side, hands pressed into his abdomen lightly when the knock came at his door and he got up slowly. His hands remained pressed into his stomach in a futile attempt to ease the nausea but it wasn't working very well. He supposed though that if this really was morning sickness then that was par for the course.

"Hey, thanks…" Shizuo said uncertainly when he opened the door to find Tom there.  
"Sure… can I come in?" Tom asked a little uncertainly and Shizuo nodded, standing aside wordlessly to let the other man in.  
"So…" Tom said awkwardly, eyeing Shizuo a little.  
"So I'm not a key…" Shizuo mumbled awkwardly and Tom blinked and then chuckled.  
"Here," He handed Shizuo the plastic back that had two tests in it and the blonde frowned a little.

"So, do you like him at least?" Tom knew it would have to be a man that Shizuo had been with now since women would carry regardless of whether they were a key if they were with a man. Male locks only carried if their partner was a male key and if Shizuo was worried he was pregnant… Shizuo frowned a little at the question though, unsure of how to answer it.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked with a soft sigh.  
"There's always a choice," Tom's face fell a little though, "but you're not the type to attempt with someone you don't like…"  
"Yeah… I hate the bastard then," Shizuo scowled and Tom's eyes widened a little at Shizuo's words.  
"What happened then? How did you get potentially pregnant off someone you don't like?"

"He… Damn it. It's Izaya… we were fighting and his knife cut my shirt open when I was chasing him down an alleyway and he saw. He started teasing me… I don't think he expected us to match but then we did and… " Shizuo fell silent, the sudden lump in his throat making it hard to speak. Tom nodded quietly, moving Shizuo gently to the sofa and making him sit before wrapping his arms around the other in a hug briefly.

"It's alright. It could be a placebo effect of sorts too you know. Like, you think you're pregnant so you get the symptoms even though you aren't. I mean for a male lock pregnancy it's a one hundred day cycle and only one day you're even fertile for, the chances that your first unlocking would happen on that day…" Tom smiled gently and Shizuo nodded silently. He knew it was no placebo effect though, he could feel it in his bones.

"Alright, take the test and we'll see, if you are we can figure something out and if not we can carry on as usual, alright?" Tom patted Shizuo on the back gently and the blonde man nodded, reading the instructions on the box now.  
"Damn, wait too weeks after attempt for accurate results…" Shizuo did not want to be dealing with this worry and panic for another nine days but if he wanted accurate results now he needed to go to a clinic and he was not doing that.

"Hm… well, it says that's for a ninety nine percent accurate result. Ah, here we are, five days is a seventy five percent chance, that's not too bad. You can do both tests and if they say the same thing you can take the result to be accurate, sound good?" Tom offered and Shizuo frowned a little.

"What if they're different though?" Shizuo asked. It was a distinct possibility after all.  
"Then I'll go get another two and we'll go with the majority, alright?" Tom smiled encouragingly and Shizuo nodded. The first test had Shizuo nervous as hell and he needed Tom to look at it for him, too afraid of what it might say.

"Negative," Tom said though, smiling and Shizuo sighed audibly in relief, his eyes closing. The second test he didn't need Tom to look for him and he grinned when he saw a minus sign appear on that one too.  
"Double negative, thank god!" Shizuo had to sit, his legs no longer willing to work right now. Still, in a few days he would take another, if only to confirm the negative.

"Guess it was all in my head after all…" The blonde grinned and Tom smiled at him, "Sorry about all of this…" Shizuo's cheeks tinted pink and he smiled nervously back at his boss.  
"Don't be, I would have been worried too if I had been in your shoes," Tom assured him.

* * *

Shizuo scowled at the toilet but he knew he should be heading out the door now. Both tests had been negative but four days later and he was still sick. Queasy mostly, though it had passed around one in the afternoon every day but today was different. Today he had actually thrown up. He hadn't told Tom that the symptoms had persisted, worried that the other would tease him for worrying so much but he really had believed the tests. At least, he had believed the tests until today.

It wasn't just the nausea though, or he might have thought he had the flu. He was far moodier than he usually was too, snapping at things he didn't usually snap and last night he had cried when he had gone to bed. The worst part was it had now been nine days since the unlocking and there was still no sign of the damn flea! And that was why he had cried too. He didn't know why he cried, hell, if anything he should have been happy, this was what he had always wanted right? An Izaya-free Ikebukuro.

Or he had before they had matched anyways. A part of him –small though it was- had hoped Izaya would keep coming back to town. He had believed it too, he had genuinely believed Izaya would be coming here more, even if it was just to tease him… so why hadn't he? Shizuo didn't even smell him running around and it was bothering him more than it should. He hadn't told Tom he had picked up more tests either, four in fact. If they all read negative now he would go to Shinra to find out what was wrong with him, otherwise he would call Tom and Celty to have them come over.

[Gonna be late] Shizuo texted Tom before flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth thoroughly with water from the tap, then grabbing the tests and starting on the first. He had opted for the newest one, though it was more expensive. It took a droplet of blood, similar to the tests someone with diabetes might take and gave results in only ten seconds instead of taking a whole minute. Shizuo pricked his finger, not noticing the twinge of pain and scowled as he watched the results come up.

A plus sign appeared on the circular computer screen results were displayed in this time and these tests claimed ninety eight percent accuracy after one week. The second test showed him a plus sign as well though and panic began to set in as the third and fourth tests showed him the same thing. Shizuo was now left with four tests that had four little plus signs, one on each test. Well, it seemed he was pregnant after all.

* * *

Shizuo: I knew it... and where the hell is the damn flea?  
Izaya: I'm in Shinjuku, minding my own business like you always said~!  
Shizuo: Go die...  
Izaya: Shizu-chan! So mean!  
Seliphra: Forgive him, he's just hormonal~  
Shizuo: What?  
Seliphra: *trollfaces*  
Shinra: **Well, I think the readers should review!**  
Izaya: ...what the hell are _you_ doing in the post script?


End file.
